This invention relates to light bulb mounts for use with vehicles and, in particular, to vibration inhibiting light bulb mounts.
It is known that vibrations caused by the traversing of a vehicle over a roadway such as those produced by the vehicle tires and the engine are passed through the vehicle frame and the like to associated light bulbs. Filaments which are part of such light bulbs are very susceptible to fatigue failure when vibrated at frequencies which are at or near harmonic frequencies of the filaments. Reduction in failure of such filaments is particularly important in commercial vehicles which are preferably in constant use.
Therefore, attempts have been made to design a light bulb housing and mount which inhibits the transmittal of harmonic vibrations caused by road travel to the light bulb filament. There have been many such light bulb housings designed which attempt to reduce such transmitted vibrations. In generaly none of the prior art designs have been effectual in reducing the transmission of harmonic vibrations to an acceptable extent.